JAG Believing in Fate
by PurpleTiger20
Summary: Continuation after the series finale of JAG. I do not own anything I just write to keep the memory of this amazing series alive. Follow Harm and Mac as they begin their life together. I want to make this a long story. Eventually I will add other one shots as well. I might connect it all once it is written. If anyone has requests please feel free to ask!


**Hello, this is my first fanfiction I've posted on this site. It is post the series finale of JAG, which is one of my favorite shows. I am a huge Harm and Mac fan. This fanfiction has MATURE content so if you prefer less intimate writing, then this story is not meant for you. This fanfiction takes place after the final JAG episode Fair Winds and Follow Seas. I do not own JAG or any of the characters. I just write fanfiction for entertainment and to help the memory of this amazing series live on.**

Harms Loft

North of Union Station

0115 Zulu

"Do you believe in fate?" Harm asked.

"Well it put us together… Sort of." Mac replied.

"Fate could keep us together forever." He says putting yet another proposal on the table. Mac questionably raises her eyebrow waiting for him to explain his proposition before Harm leans in and she is drawn into his kiss once again.

From there on both Harm and Mac lost control. Their encounter became so intense that not even a train wreck could distract the couple. Mac lost all of her l=nerves and was completely embellished in Harm's kiss.

Harm was reaching his breaking point and if he didn't break away soon he would not be too pleased with his chivalry.

After a few minutes of passionate making out, Harm pulled away.

"Harm what's wrong?" Mac asked, disappointed from his sudden change in mood.

"Mac… as much as I want to… need to show you just how much I love you, it wouldn't feel right to not explain where I'm going with this fate idea."

Still playing with and tugging at the collar of his shirt, Mac let out a slightly agitated sigh and leaned her forehead against his and said, "Go on."

"Think about it Mac… what better way than to let fate decide our future together."

Mac still looked at Harm with a questionable doubt.

Harm continued, "Neither one of us can willingly give up our careers so if we let fate intervene then we can be together without having to make the decision ourselves."

"You don't think we can make the decision on our own?"

"Not that I don't think we can make the decision Mac, although this will be a better solution given our current predicament don't you think?" Harm replied.

"Valid point counselor." Mac said clearly seeing were he was going with this.

"If we do this based on fate then we don't have to resent the outcome and just accept that no matter what we belong together."

"I like seeing you like this." Mac said after waiting to speak.

"Like what?" Harm asked clearly taken aback.

"Calm and sensitive. Expressing how you feel instead of making me guess." Mac seductively replied.

"Well… I guess that is what happens when you are only given a certain amount of time to make it or break it with the woman you've loved for years."

Both leaned in close, foreheads pressed together.

"Better late then never Sailor." Mac added.

"So, this… we agree this is how we are going to decide our careers?" Harm asked in a way in which Mac could see he was clearly hanging onto her next chosen words and he was never more nervous in his life.

"Yes, we agree this is how we decide our future together."

The moment she spoke the words she could sense all the tension leave his body.

Mac first kissed Harm passionately. She now believed that the outcome of their careers didn't matter in the end as long as they could be together.

Harm eagerly accepted and returned the kiss with even more passion. Things heated up quickly.

Harm pulled Mac towards him like he did four years prior out on the admiral's porch, except this time there were no regrets, no reservations, just him and Mac.

They kissed in a heated passion. Tongues met fighting for dominance. Mac moaned making Harm moan as well.

Mac couldn't keep her hands from roaming all over Harm's body. She had once only dreamed she could have. Now, she was free to be fulfilled by who she has always wanted, Harmon Rabb Jr.

Harm was just as eager to be that much closer to Mac although being the gentleman that he was he had to make sure of one last thing.

Before things could get anymore passionate then they already were, it took Harm nearly all his effort to pull back from Mac just a bit to look her in the eyes.

It was obvious Mac was frustrated and concerned that something else was wrong.

"Harm, what's wrong now?"

Harm knew he had to make sure that if they were going to be together he had to do things the right way. No regrets, that's all he wanted, that and to make Mac as happy as he can forever.

"Sarah… I really want to seal this agreement and show you how much you mean to me, but I need to ask… is it all too fast?" Harm asked with a yearning concern.

"Harm I'm ready to take the next step." She replied as she started to unbutton his shirt and quickly added with sarcasm, "Besides don't you think nine years is long enough?"

As she placed feather light kisses upon his already exposed chest Harm lost his breath and could barely say, "Enough to last a lifetime." Before he abruptly pulled her to him.

What happened next was a whirlwind of long overdue closeness between old coworkers and friends to lovers.

While Mac finished with the last few buttons of his shirt, Harm lifted her shirt up enough to let Mac respond without much thought. She lifted her arms willingly as he pulled it off revealing her bra.

After doing so, he pulled back only slightly enough to take in the sight of her. "You're so beautiful!" He said in utter amazement. Even more so then the time he rescued her in Paraguay.

She lunged forward to bring him back to her. Both moaned in pleasure while they continued to playfully undress each other.

"I love you Harmon Rabb." She said it. After all the years of second guessing herself and rethinking different scenarios in her mind. She finally told the man who had been there for her through thick and thin how she felt.

"Oh Sarah…" Harm said between kissing and grasping. "You don't know… how long I've been waiting to hear you say that."

"Well you better believe it Sailor because I'm about to show you how much!" Mac said as she grasped at his pants frantically unbuttoned them and pulled them off.

Harm did the same with Mac's pants and then hurried to shut his apartment door, having just then realized it was still opened.

"We don't want to give the neighbors a free show now, do we?" he said teasingly as he walked back to Mac and swooped her up in his arms.

Mac let out a surprised shriek as Harm picked her up. He then swiftly carried her to his bed, what little furniture was left seeing that he already packed most of his belongings.

He carefully laid her on his bed and leaned back to look at her.

"What?" Mac asked seeing he had an expression she never witnessed before. He had a look of goofiness and adoration both at the same time.

"Wondering how I got so lucky." He said as he crawled on to the bed and got on top of her clad only in his boxers.

"It could be because about fifthteen minutes and twenty-three seconds ago you proposed we get married and told me that you love me." Mac replied sarcastically as she pulled down his boxers and marveled at what she saw.

"I still have no idea how you do that." Harm said with a husky tone while he proceeded to take off her bra and panties.

Mac shivered with the soft touch of Harm's fingertips as he undid the strap holding her bra together. Harm couldn't help but notice her tense a little and asked one last time if she was okay with moving so fast.

"Harm I want you!" She replied. "I'm ready… are you?"

"Yes Sarah." He replied.

Tongues met again as they explored each other's bodies with roaming hands.

Harm couldn't help but to gently put his lips at the tip of her right nipple, taunting her at first, but then started sucking with extreme desire.

Mac moaned with pure pleasure and grasped at his shoulders almost digging her nails into his skin.

Harm then placed light kisses trailing up towards her neck. He sucked slightly behind her right ear and started to gently press his firmness against her body.

Mac was already losing control, so she decided to throw Harm a run for his money. She pushed him back and forced herself up on top of him as their breathing quickened. Mac leaned over Harm, her hair thrown above his face as she placed herself closed to his groin. She looked him lovingly in the eyes and started to stroke him with a yearning rhythm.

Harm melted in her touch and stared back in her brown eyes, mesmerized by her beauty before him. The caressing rhythm just about threw him overboard. This made him realize he had to do something fast or else he would reach his climax before Mac.

He reached his left arm out and pulled her closer to his chest and used his right index finger to enter her.

This surprised Mac, as she inhaled suddenly due to his touch and he felt the heat within her. This turned him on even more.

"Harm?" She asked yearning to be even closer to him.

Harm once again took control and switched positions with her. Now on top, he looked into her eyes again and knew it was the right moment.

He withdrew his finger and positioned himself above her center. Slowly, he entered her, and in that moment, he could have sworn time stopped.

Harm felt her inhale again while at the same time he felt her buck ever so slightly as she was entered.

He started to slowly gain his rhythm earning moans from Mac all the while. He thanked God that he had the control to hold off wanting to please her as much as possible. He placed his left hand on her breasts and caressed each one as he began to kiss her once again.

Mac felt as though she was on cloud nine. She never experienced anything like she was now in any of her past relationships. Hell, she never got the chance until now to make love to the man she had once only dreamed of being with. She was lost with each touch, falling deeper and deeper into sweet ecstasy. She didn't even have to think of the words she spoke on occasion like, "Oh Harm" and the "I love yous" that where spoken softly and often.

Everything was so natural, more so than she ever imagine. With all the hardships and trials their relationship went through in the past, now it was a second nature. It was just that, the past, nothing else mattered but them. Know she knew for sure that letting fate decide wasn't as farfetched as she originally thought.

Harm began to pick up the pace while making sure to find all the right spots that gave her the most pleasure. This way he would know exactly how to please Mac in the future.

Soon, Harm knew that Mac was at her finale. He felt her intensely tremble beneath him as he laid his heads to her chest and heard her rapid heartbeat. Now he could finally let go pleased with how he performed. Harm soon followed and laid gently on top of her until he worked up enough nerve to flip on his back and pull her close.

For a few minutes neither Harm or Mac spoke. Instead, they just embellished each other's company seeing that they were both out of breath and amazed by each other's lovemaking.


End file.
